Wear The Chicken Hat
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: Two couples get dragged to a party that offered two things that made the night awkwardly memorable. Alcohol and a heated up game of spin the bottle. They just couldn't say no, especially if their dignity was at risk. TwoXShots Characters/Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

_Woo, I give you a TwoXShot!_

_I love writing these! So much fun :D_

_Anywho, this one is a little different. Wanna know why? Simple, its rated M! Well not yet... but! Next 'chapter' it will be!_

_Woo.. I don't know if thats a bad or good thing. _

_Now, don't worry, no graphic sex. I would never be capable of writing that._

_However! There is some scenes that are a little sexual. Also, a little slash.. because well, drunk teenagers.. what do you expect?_

_So, to make it clear, _

_**Warnings for the next 'chapter': **__Somewhat sexual scenes. Slash. Swearing. Drunk teenagers doing stupid stuff. Sexual comments. _

**_In this chapter: _**_Nothing really. Just, a sexual comment? Who knows._

_So if you don't like, don't read. Or you can read, get mad, and leave some review explaining your hate for the story. _

_Also! This story is suppose to be funny. At least the funny parts will come in the next 'chapter'.. man this 'chapter' is simply.. a little introduction?_

_Also, let me clarify that this is a __**FanFiction. **__Key word; __**Fiction. **_

_**Characters: **_

_Main: David, Gillian, Delos, Maggie._

_Secondary: Morgead, Jez, Thierry, Hannah, Maya._

_And eventually all the main couples._

_**They are all Humans. **_

_I think I'm done! Enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-o-_

**Wear The Chicken Hat**

_OneXShot_

-o-

_Summary: Two couples get dragged to a party that offered two things that made the night awkwardly memorable. Alcohol and a heated up game of spin the bottle. They just couldn't say no, especially if their dignity was at risk. _

-o-

"We will be taking up the homework Monday, so please make sure you do it" rolling her eyes and pushing up her glasses the teacher concluded her class as she opened the door to allow the students to leave.

Excitement and joy reflected the students face's as they left the classroom wishing the teacher a good weekend as she simply smiled. Out in the hallway loud talking and sounds of locker's opening and closing were heard as the hallways slowly started to fill with students eager for the weekend.

That's why Maggie Neely took her time. One thing she hated -with passion- was walking down a hall full of excited teenagers because it was simply Friday. She would constantly get pushed and shoved as her body made contact with other bodies allowing her to smell illegal substances, body odour- more specifically, sweat and worst of all, axe. One thing Maggie would never understand is why guys spray a bottle of that… _thing_ all over their body every few hours and no, she was no exaggerating. Guys in her school went through 4 bottles a day.

"Hey there" With a few exceptions of course.

Grabbing her bag and pushing her hair back, Maggie made her way towards the door where Ms. Black was admiring the charming smile her boyfriend owned. "Hey" she said greeting him back before turning to her teacher to wish her a good weekend. Ms. Black gave her a smile and reminded her of the homework before she decided to go back to her desk.

"A lot of homework for the weekend?" Delos, her charming boyfriend, asked with a tone that triggered her interest.

"Not really" was her small reply as she watched him carefully, which is why she noticed the grin his lips formed after hearing her words. "Why?" she asked with a small smile.

"No reason" Maggie knew he was lying, however she didn't think much of it and simply decided to change the topic.

"So, today my Biology teacher…"

-o-

"… decided to inform us that we would be dissecting a frog for the next few classes"

Gillian raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And that bothers you, why?" She stretched out the last word teasingly as she looked at herself in the mirror inside her locker.

"I never said it 'bothers' me" David clarified a little too serious.

"Sure" Gillian stretched out her reply once again before smiling at her reflection and then proceeding to close and lock her locker.

"You look cute" David mouthed with a smile before leaning towards Gillian and pressing his lips softly on her own, making her cute (always predictable) blush slowly appear on both her cheeks.

"And you look tired" Gillian mumbled as she touched his face with both her hands. "Was Mr. Cole hard on you again?" David scowled once he heard the name of his gym teacher which made Gillian accept that as an answer. "He really hates you"

"He really does" David sighed as he grabbed Gillian's hand before looking around the hallway. He frowned once he noticed the couple they walked home with wasn't anywhere in sight.

Gillian noticed his frown after she too looked around, smiling, she opened her mouth to speak however the words never came out because someone 'interrupted' her.

"Yo, Blackburn!" Gillian frowned once she saw the owner of that loud voice as David turned around to see who had called him. Morgead Blackthorn walked towards them in a smugly way with a smirk on his face, glad to see the attention he was getting from everyone standing around the hallway- he couldn't help it, he was naturally loud.

"Morgead" David greeted him with a manly 'half' hug. "What's up?"

Hearing that question made Morgead smirk because of the answer he had. He shrugged before his eyes landed on Gillian, the petit blonde David adored so much. She was glaring at him, which came as no surprise, however Morgead was always a gentlemen towards ladies, especially a lady as _fair_ as Gillian. "Hey Jill" Gillian scoffed making Morgead frown. "Cant you ever be nice?" Gillian raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "What did I ever do to make her hate me so much?"

The question was clearly addressed to David who had an amused expression on his face. He shrugged as he tightened the grip he had on Gillian's hand. "I think her hate towards you started the night you forced me to that strip club"

Gillian rolled her eyes as Morgead smirked with amusement while David started to regret his words. "Aw, you're the jealous type?" Gillian didn't say anything as she glared at Morgead. "Don't worry Jill, David had to leave before the ones with the double D's showed up, and he tried reducing the touching to a minimum"

"I'm going to kill him" Gillian mumbled soft enough for only David to hear, who was currently blushing seeing how Morgead's words had been true.

"Anyways" Morgead exclaimed excitingly as he turned to face David. "Dude, you have to come…"

-o-

"…to this party!" Blaise Harman exclaimed excitingly. "Definitely the party of the year. You miss it, you can say bye-bye to your reputation."

Maggie raised her eyebrow before silently questioning what reputation Blaise was talking about. Delos on the other hand was frowning. "Tonight? Cant it be tomorrow?"

Blaise scoffed before crossing her arms in amusement. "It's Maya's party. She wont cancel"

"Its called postponing" Delos clarified with annoyance.

Now getting annoyed, Blaise pushed her hair back before asking; "Why cant you come?"

"I have plans"

"What plans?" Blaise and Maggie asked in unison causing Delos to blink. He ignored Blaise and turned to look at Maggie.

"I meant to say; _we _have plans. I want to take you out for sushi"

Maggie bit her lip as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Really?" She asked with a smile while she remembered the last time she went to eat sushi was a year ago when Delos had broken up with his girl. She had been so happy she had to celebrate.

"Yup. You told me you've been cravin-"

"Hello!" Blaise exclaimed interrupting Delos. "Party ismore important then sushi"

"Why are we even invited? Maya hates us" Maggie stated with annoyance seeing how she definitely didn't agree with Blaise. Sushi was _way _more important then party.

"Wrong sweetheart" Blaise smirked "Maya only hates Delos and that's simply because he refused to tea-bag her or something. She likes you because you kicked Thierry in the balls last month"

"It was an accident!" Maggie defended but Blaise simply ignored. She opened her mouth to speak however Maggie beat her to it. "Wait! Tea-bag…the fuck, Delos?"

"Long story" Delos growled in discomfort before turning to face the girl he was planning on killing. "Look, Blaise. Tell Maya we wont be making it to her party even though we reall-"

"Oh your making it alright" Blaise cut him off as she put her hands on her waist. "Party of the year. Do you really want you reputation to go down Delos?"

Delos raised his eyebrow as he thought it over. Sure, he admired and cared for his reputation, however, taking Maggie for sushi had been the plan. Plus, what's better. Spending the night alone with his girlfriend while eating sushi or spending the night with a bunch of people getting drunk and dancing with his girlfriend. It was a hard choice, but Delos knew witch one would get him more points with Maggie.

"I really wish we could go but-"

"They are going" annoyed because he got interrupted once again, Delos turned his head to see Morgead walking towards them.

"Actually-"

"It's either that or ill tell your little girlfriend what happened in fifth grade" Morgead said with a smirk as he crossed his arms in victory.

"We are not- What!" Delos exclaimed as his eyes widened. "You little fucker! You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" Morgead mouthed already doing a happy dance mentally.

"What happened in fifth grade?" Maggie asked confused as to why Delos was turning red and swearing loudly as he exclaimed how much he hated life. "Morgead, tell me-"

Interrupting Maggie, Delos shouted; "No!" making Morgead smirk and Maggie frown while Delos simply looked devastated as he had both his hands behind his head that was slightly leaned back.

Startled, Maggie glared at Delos furiously while Blaise and Morgead looked amused. It wasn't until after a minute of silence that Blaise decided it was time for her to leave. "So you guys are coming right?" Blaise asked looking from Morgead to Delos before focusing her eyes on Maggie who was opening her mouth to speak.

"Uhm, I don't thin-"

"Yes" Delos stated before banging his head on a locker.

"Great" Morgead and Blaise said happily before they left in opposite directions, deciding that leaving as fast as possible would prevent Delos from changing his mind.

"Delos" Maggie said once they were alone. "I thought we were going for sushi" accusingly she crossed her arms and started tapping the ground with her foot while she waited for an answer.

Delos mumbled something about a 'mother fucker blackmailing him' before pulling of his best innocent smile and opening his mouth to speak. "Well, I changed my mind. Sushi can wait… besides, didn't you hear Blaise? It will be…"

-o-

"…the party of the year!" Gillian happily exclaimed as she pulled David down the hallway in search of Maggie and Delos. They usually walked home with them seeing how Maggie and David lived right next to each other and Delos lived a block away from Gillian.

"You said you didn't want to go" David pointed out in suspicion. "At least until Morgead mentioned he would print out the picture he took of you last summer if we didn't make it to the party"

"David. Didn't you hear? Everyone is going. If we don't go, our reputation will definitely be ruined." Gillian said ignoring the picture comment.

"You care about our reputation?" David asked in disbelief.

"Maybe- why are you being so difficult?" Gillian complained as she finally spotted the couple they were in search fro. "Mags! Dell!" she called out as she made her way towards them dragging David along.

"Hey" Maggie practically growled making Delos flinch.

"What's wrong?" David asked noticing the tension between Maggie and Delos.

Maggie scoffed before looking at Delos. "Ask him" she mumbled as she crossed her arms. David couldn't help but to look shocked seeing how Maggie usually never behaved like this. Unless something really bad happened.

Delos sighed heavily before he rolled his eyes. It almost seemed like he was used to the way Maggie was behaving and that shocked David even more "She is just mad we are going to Maya's party"

"You too!" David asked at the same time Gillian yelled. "This is great!"

"You guys are going?" Maggie asked as she tried to avoid Delos' hand that was currently trying to grab her own.

"Apparently" David mumbled while Gillian nodded with fake enthusiasm.

"Great. We will go together, stay a few hours and then leave" Three heads nodded in agreement as Delos kept talking. "I know what Maya's parties are like. There will be a lot of booze, drugs, and very little clothes- also, stupid people. So lets make sure not to stay too long"

-o-

_Okay. Thats it for this chapter. Now, the next one (final one) is the real reason why this is rated 'M' Its also longer, funnier... better and definitely not as boring as this one. I just wanted you guys to look forward to something? _

_I will post it this Saturday, if not earlier. _

_You guys have no idea how twisted, hot, funny, and completely retarded it will be! I think its like my favorite story yet! :D I just love how I can make them all do stupid stuff with the excuse of being drunk! Hahaha... yeah okay._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless!**_

_**Pray for Japan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! :D_

_Okay, here is the final part for this twoXshots._

_This was suppose to be up a day ago but 'I really had no time to post it! SOO sorry! _

_This one is rated 'M'_

_Why?_

_Check chapter 1._

_It starts of soft... and then I guess things go a little 'stronger'? Its not really that bad, I just think it should be rated 'M' for some of the slash. Plus, just in case. I really don't think it should be rated 'M' but I don't want this story to get deleted or anything, so just to make sure._

_Anywho!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Also, thanks to all of you who added this to their favorites. I enjoyed writing this even though it was slightly hard in some parts._

_Enjoy :D!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_-o-_

_Lets make sure not to stay too long._

Somewhere in the back of her head, those words kept repeating, but Maggie couldn't help but to simply ignore. She was having way to much fun and the word _leaving_ just didn't seem to fit anywhere right now. Plus, it seemed that the girl she just recently met -Jezebel was her name (so she thought)- wasn't about to let her leave.

It was funny actually. One second she is dancing with Delos while drinking a glass of beer and the next Delos is being dragged away by some guy leaving her with a girl that was looking at her with amusement and respect- to her surprise. The girl had introduced herself before questioning her about her relationship with Delos. Completely startled and confused, Maggie simply gave one word answers and before she could even ask what the whole interrogation was about, she got invited to a game of spin the bottle.

Now, of course, Maggie's answer was immediately a 'no'. That game was pointless, boring, and some-what risky- mostly because she was drunk. However, after Jezebel mentioned the fact that Delos would be playing, she couldn't help but agree. And she might have also agreed because of the amount of girls Jezebel mentioned would be playing. She definitely needed to keep an eye on Delos, even more now that he was probably wasted.

"So your playing?" Jezebel asked with excitement as she pushed her beautiful red hair back with one hand before taking a sip of the drink she was holding with her other hand. By the way she was standing and talking, Maggie assumed Jezebel already had a drink too much. Hesitating, Maggie nodded making the redhead grin. "Great" and with that said she grabbed Maggie's wrist and immediately pulled her all the way to the other side of the living room they were currently in.

It was when they went to stand in front of a guy with ash-blond hair that Jezebel let go of Maggie's wrist. Maggie recognized him as the random guy that took Delos away from her when they were dancing.

"Hey there" the guy said seductively as he took a sip from the bottle he was holding.

"Hey" she replied before noticing that he was dressed very differently then from every guy at the party. He was wearing a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone and he was wearing black dress pants.

"Maggie" hearing her name, Maggie turned around to see Delos walking towards her with a stupid grin and two bottles of beer, one in every hand. "There you are" he handed Maggie a bottle once he was standing right in front of her. Maggie smiled before turning her attention to the ash-blond guy who happened to be receiving glares from Delos.

"So your playing?" the guy asked with a smirk.

"I don't have much of a choice" Delos growled.

"Hey. Maggie is playing too" Jezebel cooed before putting both her arms around Ash's and Delos' shoulders. "Come on guys. It will be fun." Jezebel smirked. "Just like when we were little. Remember? Fun times"

Maggie raised an eyebrow before directing a questioning look to Delos who simply shrugged, "we are distant cousins" he said making Maggie narrow her eyes.

_They all look so different. _ She thought before her eyes focused on David and Gillian who were walking towards them. By the way David was smiling and Gillian was growling, Maggie couldn't help but assume that they were also going to join this fabulous game. Plus, Morgead was walking right behind them and it seemed that he was carrying the bottle they would be using.

"Fuck" hearing Delos swear caused Maggie to turn back around. Delos was glaring towards the left side of the room causing Maggie to narrow her eyes. Walking towards them was a couple she recognized and a girl she knew Delos' wasn't happy to see.

"This is going to be…"

-o-

"…fucked up" David swore as he took a sit on the floor next to Gillian. She smiled at him before she nervously looked around as everyone started getting comfortable on the floor. At first it had only been a few of them, but once Morgead stood on a table and announced they would be playing a _'sexy' _game, a lot of people had joined.

Unfortunately, both Gillian and David barely knew some of the people and they were certain that at least five of the drunk teens around them were complete strangers. They were however happy that Delos and Maggie would be joining and seeing how a lot of people were playing, maybe they would even leave before they got a chance to play.

Keeping the positive thought in mind, they saw Morgead walk towards the middle before dropping the bottle on the center of the circle they had formed. The music was loud as some people were still dancing somewhere in the room. Gillian was actually sure that most of the people had left to the indoor pool but she wasn't about to complain. Who knew what stupid stuff people were going to do- or make her do. She definitely didn't want an audience.

"So!" Eric Ross, the guy who had just arrived and was sitting on the other side next to Gillian, yelled with enthusiasm causing David to growl. He hated him since kindergarten because even though he doesn't want to admit it, Eric is better then him in _everything_. "Who's first?" Eric asked as his girlfriend, Thea Harman (Blaise's sister), took a seat next to him and Morgead.

"My party. Ill go first" Maya proudly announced before taking the bottle Morgead had brought and spinning quiet strongly. Eyes focused on the bottle with excitement seeing how this 'fun' game was about to begin, and just when the bottle was about to stop a hand reached in and grabbed it. "Thierry- _the fuck?_" Maya questioned annoyed.

"Lets get the rules straight" Thierry spoke calmly as he put the bottle down. "If you get _top_" he said pointing to the top of the bottle "whoever rolled the bottle gets to dare you to do something" people nodded in annoyance seeing how they all knew how the game works. "And if you don't do the dare…" Thierry trailed of with a smirk.

"You are out of the game. We get it" Maya snapped trying to grab the bottle however he was quicker.

"No" Thierry growled. "If you don't do the dare, you have to wear the chicken hat"

Silence took over as eyes widened and jaws dropped. Everyone looked at Thierry completely horrified seeing how they knew exactly what chicken hat he was talking about. The hat that _Peter 'the-stink-bomb'_ used to wear all the time before he got expelled from school. He had left his hat in his locker and since then no one had ever dared to even touch it.

If you wore that hat, your reputation would definitely be ruined and the group of people that were currently sitting in the living room ready to play the game, all cared to much about their reputation to even think about putting it at risk. So they had no other option. No one could back out seeing how that would also affect their reputation. But that didn't mean they couldn't be mad about this.

"Are you…"

-o-

"…fucking kidding me!" John Quinn yelled as he pushed his dark hair back also trying to cover the blush on his cheeks. His girlfriend, Rashel Jordan, was currently laughing just like everyone else- except of course Galen Drache who was currently trying to magically disappear to avoid this… _situation. _

"What, Quinn? Scared you'll enjoy it?" Ash asked in between laughter. His eyes were getting watery, however he was sure it was because of the amount of alcohol he had already. Quinn on the other side, was currently blushing a deep red as he looked at Maya with pleading eyes.

"Please. Anything but that" he pleaded causing Maya to laugh before she shook her head.

"Do it" she said as she grabbed another bottle from behind her where the beer cases were placed.

"I would like to object" Galen spoke up backing away from Quinn who was currently walking towards him.

"I'm not wearing that chicken hat, man" Quinn said as more giggles erupted from the circle of _friends_ around him. While Rashel cheered him on.

"And I'm not- _Hey_!" Whistles were heard as Galen tried to push Quinn away while he tried to _rip_ Galen's shirt off. That was what Maya had dared Quinn to do. To rip Galen's shirt off…_seductively_. "Quinn! Let go… _hey_- don't touch-_ Quinn_!" Galen finally managed to push Quinn away however it was to late seeing how Galen was already standing shirtless in front of all his friends.

"Yum!" Maya yelled causing Galen to blush harder then he already was. "Who knew you would be the type with an eight-pack!" more giggles were heard as the girls silently agreed with Maya. None of the had definitely imagined Galen would be the type to have _gorgeous _abs.

"Okay!" Keller exclaimed loudly trying to ignore all the lovey-dovey looks the girls were giving her boyfriend. "Spin the bottle, Quinn"

"Yes ma'am" Quinn mumbled before quickly spinning the bottle as he tried to avoid the glare he was receiving from Galen and the annoying looks he was receiving from both Ash and Morgead. "I'm straight as a fucking ruler" he told Ash softly causing his best friend to laugh.

"Sure" Ash cooed before focusing his eyes on the bottle.

"Oh-no" Rashel mumbled as the bottle slowly started to stop and by the way it was going, it was probably going to land on her. However, by some luck of fortune, it landed on Jezebel who was sitting next to her.

Rashel was well aware of how mean Quinn could be with dares and by the look of horror Jezebel had, she knew that she wasn't the only one who knew of Quinn's cruelty. "Fuck" Jez cursed before practically shivering as she saw the small smirk forming on Quinn's lip. _This wont be good… _

"I dare you to…"

-o-

"…take your bra off before_ nicely _giving it to Thierry" Jez smirked as she kept her arms wrapped around her chest seeing how thanks to Quinn she was already bra-less. And seeing how Hannah had laughed so hard about it, what else could be better then making her do the exact same thing she had gladly laughed at. A taste of her own medicine… kind off.

"Why do I have to give it to _him_!" Hannah blushed as she narrowed her eyes to see Thierry giving her a seductive smile.

"Because chances are you will eventually end up giving him your bra. So might as well do it now for our own entertainment." Maya said nicely causing Hannah to blush deeper while Thierry simply shrugged. "Hey, it could be worse" She added with a smile. "You could be giving it to your ex like Jez did"

"Okay!" Jez frowned. "Don't remind me"

"Don't worry Jezebel. Ill hang it up in my room. Ill keep it safe" Morgead -Jez's ex- gladly said as kept playing with the bra Jezebel had in fact given him. By a dare, of course.

"Shut it" was the short reply Morgead got as Hannah slowly started to take her bra off. The guys whistled while the girls simply cheered on in support. Thierry had a smile on his face while Maya was simply laughing. On the other hand, Quinn was dying to record this seeing how Hannah was known to be the innocent one. But as a rule, no one was allowed to record anything.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled once the Bra was fully off, and Hannah couldn't help but be thank her mom for suggesting her to wear a black top. Hannah blushed harder as she walked towards Thierry who had a stupid grin on his face. She smiled shyly before placing the bra around his neck. She then pecked his lips before sitting back down in her spot.

Cheers were heard and a few _'awe's'_ with some comments like 'get a room' or 'he got a boner,' the latter coming from Ash. Shaking her head, Hannah grabbed the bottle and gave it a quick spin before she grabbed the drink Maya was offering her. After questioning if she put any drug in her drink, Hannah took a sip just as the bottle came to a stop.

"Looks like its Ashy-boys turn" Jezebel cooed as her distant cousin simply shrugged. "Make it hard, Hannah!"

"Make it nasty" Quinn added before Rashel nodded in agreement.

"Embarrassing" Delos suggested as he took a drink from Maggie's bottle.

"Screw that. Humiliate him!" Keller added eagerly while leaning on Galen covering his _perfect_ body.

"I feel the love" Ash growled under his breath before looking at Hannah with a smile. "Bring it on"

"Fine. I dare you to go up to a person of my choice and tell them …"

-o-

"…how much I love you" Ash mumbled as his cheeks darkened.

"Excuse me?" Mark Carter, the 'person' Hannah had picked, questioned as he took one step back.

"I… uhm…" Ash mumbled before turning his head back to look at the group of people that had given Hannah this wonderful idea of a dare. They gave him encouraging thumbs up as they silently laughed. Turning his head back around Ash nervously scratched the back of his head before _manning up _and opening his mouth to speak. "I came to tell you… how… much… _iloveyou_"

Mark raised his eyebrow before taking another step back. "I heard you the first time" at this, Ash looked confused.

"Ok, so then-"

"Are you confusing me with my _sister_?"

A laugh was heard before a lot of coughing. Ash assumed it was either Morgead or Quinn so he made a mental note to kill them both later. "No" he scoffed before taking a step towards Mark, deciding that it was about time to finish his dare. "I… really li-love you" and with that said Ash grabbed Mark's head before forcing Mark's lips to crash with his own.

"The fuck!" Mark yelled as he quickly pushed Ash a way. He wiped his mouth quickly before spitting and then he fixed his eyes on Mark. "I'm going to kill you" Mark growled as Ash lifted both his hands defensively.

"Hey! It was ju-"

"He is drunk" Morgead interrupted as he covered Ash's lips with his hand.

"Just forget about everything he said" Delos added as he gave Mark a glass of beer. "But, I think you should tell Mare about this" at that, Ash tried pushing Morgead's hand away from his lip to protest however it was already to late because Mark walked away.

"I am going to…"

-o-

"…kill you!" Maggie exclaimed loudly as she dragged Delos to the middle of the circle they all had made. Lily, the girl who had just been dared to take her skirt of, simply smiled and wiggled her fingers as she sat on the floor covering her legs.

"Just hurry up and show your man some love"

Huffing, Maggie gave Lily the middle finger before focusing her eyes on Delos. Her cheeks darkened seeing how she was about to strip in a room full of drunk, perverted and _stupid_ teens, however, her real problem was that she would be stripping while dancing around Delos like a professional stripper. Maggie had no idea how a professional stripper danced but she had a basic belief, she thought of simply looking like a whore as she danced and stripped.

Now, as she looked at Delos and waited for Morgead to put a 'nice' song, Maggie couldn't help but to glare at him seeing how he hadn't objected to the fact that she was about to get practically naked. "I hate you" she murmured loud enough for Delos to hear.

With a wink, he said; "Sorry babe"

Rolling her eyes, Maggie finally heard Morgead yell an 'okay' before the song _Cyclone_ by _Baby Bash _was heard coming from the speakers. Taking a deep breath in, Maggie started her 'show'.

First, she simply shook her ass as she grabbed Delos' hands before placing them on her waist. She moved her body allowing Delos to get a little lucky as his hands went up and down her body. As soon as Maggie heard a 'take it off' from her group of 'friends', she started to do the stripping. Slowly, she took her shirt of mentally thanking Gillian for suggesting her to wear her black bra before she tossed the shirt towards a group of guys that were whistling.

She heard Delos growl as she moved to stand behind him. She leaned her back against his before slowly grinding her way down until her tight jeans prevented her from going down further.

Feeling the beet of the music, Maggie stood up while moving her body and slowly unbuttoning her jeans. Cheers were heard as some people decided to clap to encourage Maggie further on. Once again, Maggie took a deep breath before going back to stand in front of Delos. She turned around making sure her back was facing him before she started pushing her jeans down. Bending down, Maggie finished taking them of as her ass slowly made contact with Delos' crotch.

Feeling her cheeks warming up, Maggie stood up straight now only wearing her black bra and panties with her matching heels. It wasn't long until she felt a pair of arms around her pulling her towards a warm body. Delos leaned in and kissed her cheek before dragging Maggie with him back to their spots on the floor.

Everyone was still cheering and laughing as some people decided to applaud. And as soon as Delos took his shirt of more cheers were heard. He gave Maggie his shirt and she gladly put it on as some girls '_awed_' in admiration. There was a protest coming from Lily, but she eventually decided to let it go as Maggie decided to spin the bottle.

"I think you should get yourself a part time job Maggie" Ash had cooed earning a glare from Delos and a darker blush from Maggie. Unfortunately for Ash, he had the worst timing and as he continued to laugh, the bottle slowly made a stop in front of him. Laughter erupted from the group as Ash's smile slowly started to fade. He focused his eyes on Maggie who was looking at him with a smirk as Delos gladly whispered a few things to her with an evil smile on his face.

Ash definitely knew he was screwed now.

-o-

Ash quickly drank the rest of the beer he had in his glass before he managed to get a hold of all his courage. He stood up ignoring the mocking comments people were making and the laughter around him. He pushed his ash-blonde hair back as he quickly unbuckled his belt and took his pants off.

"Here you go Ashy" Jez cooed as she took the bra she had given Morgead and tossed it towards him. "It matches your eyes" Jezebel winked as Ash simply rolled his eyes before asking her for help seeing how he had no idea how to put a bra on.

For the first time tonight, Ash was thankful the rule of 'no cameras' had been enforced. He definitely didn't want people posting pictures of him in face book- or even worse, people printing pictures of him and posting them around the school. Specially if he was simply wearing his boxers and his cousins' bra.

Now, as Ash once again made his way through the crowd ignoring the laughs and whistles, he searched for the younger sibling of the girl he had been trying to seduce this past week. His 'friends' really hated him- heck, his own family hated him. They all knew how important Mary-Lynnette was to him, so why were they so determined to humiliate him in front of her brother! Especially knowing that Mark already hated him and would probably tell Mary-Lynnette everything.

"Mark!" Ash yelled from a distance as he got closer to him.

Mark blinked once he saw Ash before frowning. He knew coming to this party was a bad idea, however he never imagined he would be getting harassed by that ass of a man his sister liked. "What do you want?"

"I" Ash mumbled once he was standing in front of him. "I just wanted to tell you…" he trailed of before hearing a cheer coming from Quinn, his _best friend _that had suggested Mark should be the victim of this dare. "I wanted to tell you I can be the bitch in the relationship"

Just like before, Mark's eyes widened as his jaw slowly dropped. He looked at Ash before his eyes narrowed down his body- _is that why he is wearing a bra? _He asked himself before anger took over him. Ash opened his mouth to speak however before he couldn't even let a word out, with all his strength, Mark punched Ash in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from me" he yelled before walking away leaving a bleeding Ash behind.

"Ah! Goddamnit! Son of a…"

-o-

"…dick!" David yelled. "You cant do that. Its no fair!"

"And are you fucking _sick_?" Delos added as he threw a shoe (he found) towards Ash, who simply dodged it.

"There is no rule against it. The bottle landed between the both of you, therefore I'm daring the both of you" Ash explained as he pressed the cloth Maya had given him tighter against his nose, trying to prevent the bleeding.

"Again I ask, are you sick?" Delos growled considering whether he should punch or kick Ash.

"I had to kiss Mark!" Ash yelled as the people around him continued to laugh. They were all finding this argument pretty funny and even though half the people didn't want to admit it, they were all in Ash's side. He had the right to dare Delos and David, plus, the dare was pretty funny, so why not? It was only for pure entertainment anyways.

"It was only a kiss" David complained "You are making us _make out_!" and as David yelled that his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. Delos was also blushing while Ash simply shrugged as he hid the smile his lips were forming.

"The only two _fags_ that are complaining are you two. Hurry up and do it"

David's mouth dropped as he noticed that what Ash was saying was in fact true. He turned to look at Gillian who was currently biting her lip as her and Maggie were both sitting next to each other. Delos had given Maggie a look of betrayal before he turned to look a David who was still staring at Gillian in complete shock.

Deciding that this was just a stupid dare and that it couldn't be that bad- plus, he wanted to spin the bottle and get even with Ash, Delos quickly made his way towards David and in one quick second he grabbed David's chin before forcing him to look at him. Then he crashed his lips on David's as a couple of people laughed and cheered.

Ash had dared them to make out just like they make out with their girlfriends. So pulling away at the moment wasn't an option. Instead, he deepened the kiss as he felt David's tongue slowly tracing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing access before a sudden heat entered his body. Sometime during the kiss a small competition started. Delos and David were both trying to…dominate, and a few seconds later, they both suddenly started to feel the need of breathing so almost at the same time, they pulled apart.

"Hot damn!" Rashel yelled as her and Keller laughed clearly showing how drunk they were.

"We are never speaking of this" Delos told David as he went to sit next to Maggie.

"Agreed" David murmured before grabbing the bottle and giving it a spin.

-o-

Maya had just checked the time and unfortunately, it was already 4am. She didn't want the party to end but her parents would be back tomorrow morning. She was planning on sleeping for at least a ten hours and the people she would be hiring to clean her house would be here at around 7pm, so she had to finish the party soon.

Most of the people had already left, so it wouldn't be hard to kick the rest out and seeing how things were right now, she would be kicking everyone out after the last dare.

She had just been dared to give Thierry a lap dance and even though she hated the idea she had no other choice but to do it because, fuck, she wasn't going to wear the stupid chicken hat.

Of course, Maya had made the lap dance short and had avoided contact with Thierry as much as possible. After their break up, Maya wanted nothing to do with him and that included touching the bulge on his pants thanks to Hannah's previous make out session with Rashel.

It was her turn to spin the bottle and with the force she had managed to spin it with, the bottle had finally stopped after a minute and a half, right in front of Gillian. Maya knew her and actually liked her so she wasn't sure of what to dare her to do. She thought over some of the stuff she had seen tonight but she found that everything was pretty embarrassing and not Gillian-like. Plus, she was certain Gillian was the only one close enough to being sober so she wouldn't be agreeing on anything easily, and believe or not, Maya didn't want Gillian to wear the Chicken hat.

_Maybe have her strip her boyfriend? _She thought seeing how Thea had just done that a few minutes ago. It had been amusing and entertaining seeing how Eric did have a pretty good body and he was indeed completely drunk. But as Maya thought over it, she realised that David was already practically naked because he had been striped out of his clothes by James already.

Now she could dare Gillian lick whip-cream of David's body like Poppy had done to James… but she didn't have anymore whip-cream. She could use chocolate syrup, but Morgead had licked that of Keller's face a while ago and he had eventually used the whole thing.

Thinking of Keller… _maybe I can dare her to grope Galen. _Maya thought seeing how Keller had been _'forced' _to grope David but once again, Maya found herself thinking against it because it simply wasn't Gillian-like.

And as she kept thinking, nothing was Gillian-like! Maya was actually having a hard time coming up with the dare because everything seemed to extreme in her eyes.

She could have Gillian make out with David, which would be easy but seeing how he was currently drunk as hell, things would probably get out of hand. So maybe she could have her make out with another girl? But that was already out of the question, plus, to many girls had made out with each other already. Including herself with Lily.

"Hurry up Maya" Thierry told her as kept planting kisses on Hannah's shoulder causing Maya to feel disgusted and sorry for her friend. She gave Hannah a pity look which only made her roll her eyes.

"I cant think" Maya said calmly before focusing her eyes on Gillian who was looking at her kind of nervously.

"Make her handjob David" Ash yelled with a glass in his hand.

"Naw!" Quinn interrupted. "I say blowjob!"

At that, Gillian looked completely horrified and she was already pleading with her eyes. Maya simply shook her head before suggesting Ash should give Quinn a blowjob.

"I feel sorry for you" Keller told Rashel as she shot Quinn a look that clearly said 'shut the fuck up'.

"What do I see in him?"

"Make Gillian strip, that's the easiest thing!" Jezebel randomly spoke up catching Maya's attention. She turned to look at Gillian who still looked horrified so she simply shook her head.

"Everyone has done that… something different" she mumbled mostly to herself before Hugh, the guy who had been dared to moon everyone decided to open his mouth to speak.

"Make her flash someone"

With those words David's mouth fell open before he protested. A huge argument started as half the people agreed while the other half said it was too easy. Maya, honestly didn't know what to think. Everything she could come up with was wrong, nasty and embarrassing. Flashing someone wasn't hard, so she was actually considering that option.

"Flash me" Maya said while the argument continued. Gillian, who was sitting not to far heard perfectly well and couldn't help but to blush. She looked around to see not many people had heard what Maya had said and couldn't help but to feel slightly happy. "Hurry, before they see!"

At that, Gillian had to laugh because Maya sounded funny for some reason. Plus, she had the hiccups. Sighing, and seeing no other option to it, Gillian once again looked around to see no one really looking before she quickly flashed Maya.

"Ha!" Keller yelled before she started giggling as Galen played with her hair. "Looks like the game is over"

Gillian blushed seeing how she hadn't noticed Keller was watching. She looked at her with a small smile and Keller simply winked, silently confirming she wouldn't be telling anyone.

"What did you dare her to do!" David asked Maya once everyone started to argue once again for missing Gillian's dare.

"You will never know" Maya mouthed before she stood up and announced the party was over. David was not amused.

"You wont be telling me what you did?" David asked Gillian even though it sounded more like a statement then a question. Gillian simply shook her head before she wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist.

"Want to give me a ride?" She asked knowing that Maggie was the only one that had brought her car to the party.

"Sure thing"

-o-

"HOLY MOTHER- _FUCK_!"

"Delos? I'm driving! The fuck are you-"

"Maggie! Look what Timmy posted!"

"Timmy?" Maggie questioned before looking at Gillian who was sitting in the passenger seat. Gillian shrugged before turning her head around to see David and Delos looking at Delos' blackberry with pure horror.

"That son of a bitch!" David swore as he cheeks slowly started getting red. "I didn't even know he was at the party!"

"What did Timmy do?" Gillian asked as she looked at both the guys with confusion.

Delos, who was holding his blackberry, slowly turned the phone around to show Gillian what was causing him to freak out. He gulped before slowly and angrily saying; "He recorded the whole fucking game and…"

-o-

"…you posted it on facebook" Maya growled as she tried to control herself from chocking Timmy who was currently being held against a locker by Morgead and Quinn.

It was Monday morning, school was about to start in a few minutes and half the people that were in the party had all ganged up on Timmy right after Ash and Delos had grabbed the chicken hat.

"So what? I got a million hits. You guys are famous now!" Timmy mockingly grinned as he tried to push his way out of the situation he was in.

"And you are screwed" Jez mumbled with a smirk on her face just as Delos and Ash picked up the hat to place it on Timmy's head, _tightly_.

"A chicken hat? Really? That's your plan of- hey! It stinks! Get it off!" Timmy growled as he tried to fight the four guys that were now trying to secure the hat on his head.

"We added super glue on it, so it should stay on for a while" Maya happily mentioned as the bell finally rang.

"You guys are joking right?"

"Nope" to everyone surprise, it was Gillian who answered. She looked furious and it was mostly because thanks to Timmy everyone had seen her flash Maya. However, what came more of a surprise was that before Gillian left to class, she kicked Timmy right where the sun rises. He immediately turned red and Gillian couldn't help but to smirk before she grabbed David's hand and turned to leave.

"_Mother of…!"_

-o-

**The end!**

_Okay, see. It wasn't that bad! I hope._

_Now I'm really sorry for all the spelling mistakes and yeah. Also, I'm sorry if I somehow disappointed you._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless!**_

_**Pray for Japan!**_


End file.
